koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Garrod Ran
Garrod Ran (ガロード・ラン) is the main protagonist of the After War Gundam X. Born in the aftermath of the 7th Space War, he had lost his father in that conflict and his mother sometime afterwards. Living on the streets and doing the odd jobs here and there, Garrod developed skills as a thief along with rudimentary mechanical and MS piloting skills. In the course of a job, Garrod meets a shy and beautiful girl by the name of Tiffa. Working with a mercenary group called Vultures to keep her safe, Garrod fights off against multiple foes that wish to use her Newtype capabilities for their own nefarious reasons. During the later stages of the series, he eventually comes into possession of the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. Over the course of the series, as they face multiple dangers, Garrod and Tiffa fall in love. After the end of the 8th Space war, the two travel the world together. Mission Mode Garrod is an initial character in the Those who Pass By scenario. He is the first to welcome Audrey with the group. After rescuing Haman and Glemy, Garrod is shocked to learn her true identity and is determined to help her. Later in the storyline, Garrod participates with Haman in a combat mission that pits him agasint the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Although it puts up a stiff resistance, Garrod does enough damage to force the suit from the battlefield. In the aftermath, Garrod is happy that they had found Audrey's missing companion but Haman announces that they would have to engage the Unicorn's pilot due to him siding with Char. When Loran returns from meeting members from the Those who Understand group, Garrod is eager in opening up communications with them to reunite with Tiffa. In the aftermath of a battle with the Knight Gundam, Garrod, along with Audrey, Loran, and Haman are scattered from the others by an enormous explosion. After reassuring Audrey that everything is alright and checking to ensure that she is safe, Garrod participates in a battle against Char's forces after negotiations between Char and Haman fail. With help from Banagher as well as the allies that Loran contacted earlier, Garrod helps Haman in ensuring that Audrey reaches safety. In the aftermath, Garrod joyously reunits with Tiffa. Personality Initially, Garrod was a resourceful survivalist due to witnessing the death of many friends from the nuclear winter caused in the After War. Shrewd and skeptical of others, he kept to himself generally ignoring the troubles of the world. Once he fell in love with Tiffa Adill, he decided to become a Vulture. However, because of his lone wolf attitude, he caused trouble more often than not and did not understand the responsibility of holding the FLASH System. He eventually matured to become a reliable, trusting, and competent individual. He believes that the world must change and people must not repeat the same mistakes. Quotes *"Garrod Ran, launching!" *"Gundam Double X, launching!" *"You can't beat me!" *"Go!" *"Give me cover!" *"Are you asking if this is hard? Hardly!" *"I'll use my power to change the world! I won't let the same mistakes be repeated!" *"That's the spirit!" *"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" *"All right! Bring 'em on!" *"When I see how beautiful the world is I can't believe people want to have wars in it." *"Thanks for the field, suckers!" *"Things are gonna go better this time!" *"I'll never leave your side again! I'll always be with you, ok?" *"So this is the Double X!" *"Well, my machine isn't exactly in top shape, but I think I can pull this off.." *"I'm in this to win it!" *"What can I sell ya'!" *"Let's do this!" *"See ya' 'round!" *"Leave my friends alone!" *"I will not lose today!" *"Don't be a hypocrite!" *"Oh, no you don't!" *"Brother? Heh heh...Leave to me!" *"Scary..." *"Uh-oh..." *"I'm going for it Loran!" *"Hey, you mind if I take a little detour?" *"Now that is why I can get such good prices for Gundams." *"997... 998... 999... 1000! Today has been a very good day!" *"I, Garrod Ran, am a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"Heh heh! Piece 'a cake!" *"Yee-haw! That was almost too easy!" *"I'm right behind ya! All the way!" Stats Relations Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Garrod to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - :Mobile Suit - :Action - External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters